Overwatch: Tiger Meets Dragons
by NinjaGirl16100
Summary: We are heroes. We are fighters. We are honor. We are justice. We are...a sassy ninja lady that just showed up out of the blue! Join Overwatch as Shia fights w/ them.


Overwatch: Tiger Meets Dragon

~Genji's View~

The dream felt real. Almost as if I was really in it. In the beginning of the dream I was standing in a dark room. I couldn't see anyone so I tried calling out into the pitch black but I couldn't hear myself speak. I heard a deep booming voice behind me and turn to see a flash of red body slam me right off my feet.

And it was odd. One minute I was standing in a dark room, the next I'm free falling right through Chinese white clouds and sky blue skies. I braced myself for impact but then I felt strong arms grab me around the waist. The strong arms carried me to a place that was white everywhere you look. I landed on my feet and whoever helped me landed right next to me. I turned to see a bright blurry figure but I was able to make out the person. It was a girl. A girl with ears.

"Genji! Wake up!" I bolted upright in my bed in shock and surprise. My older brother Hanzo stood over me wearing sweats and a loose T-shirt his hand on my shoulder and a look of worry on his face. "Brother! What is it?" Hanzo sat on the edge of my bed. "You didn't wake up early like you usually do. I was worried so I came in here. You almost looked like you were having a nightmare."

My mind wandered back to the dream and the girl. I tried my best to look unfazed as I shrugged. "Nah. Just a funny dream." Hanzo frowned but he nodded and left. All morning the only thing I thought of was the dream. _What was that about? Who is that girl? Why did she help me? Why does she have ears? Ugh why do I have so many questions?!_ That afternoon during my meditation with Zenyatta the same questions filled my mind. Zenyatta then looked my way looking concerned though he can't express it.

"Genji. Is there a reason why you can't focus?" I sighed as I straightened out my stiff legs. "Sorry Sensi. I had the oddest dream ever." As I explained the dream to Zenyatta he listened without interrupting. After I finished explaining to him he looked like he was thinking. Though it was hard to tell. Finally he looked at me almost as if he has an answer.

"Genji. I think that girl had meaning in your dream. At first when you mentioned her carrying you to safety I thought she was your guardian angel. But after you mentioned her ears I realized that that is not normal. I think she's a dream crosser." I frowned at Zenyatta and he caught my confused look. "It means that she can travel through people's dreams and do what she wants in that person's dream." I crossed my legs silent in thought. "I think that girl travelled through your dream saw you falling and caught you." I nodded taking in all of this information. "But who is she?"

~Shia's View~

I sat in my kitchen at the kitchen table a cup of hot chocolate in my hand. It's midnight and I woke up from a odd dream. I was hovering in sky blue skies and Chinese white clouds until I saw something-or someone- falling out of the corner of my eye. I flew over and grabbed the person by the waist. And I felt a lot of muscle. I flew the person to an area in his mind that's called a safe heaven. As I set him down I noticed that he wasn't like any other person I usually dream cross.

He was tall and very muscular. His hair was long and he had a lot of scars on his face. He seemed pretty surprised to see me almost as surprised as I was. When I woke up I sketched out what he looked like. The more I drew him the more I realized that he wasn't like any other people I encountered in my dreams. He was pretty cute and really hot.

I had all of the sketches of the people I see in my dreams piled out on the table and the guy I met in tonight's dream in front of me. I caught myself glancing at my cell phone every few minutes. I honestly don't want to call my sisters it was midnight but I needed help with this dream. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the group chat number for my sisters. I heard my sister's laura's tired and sleepy voice first on the voice chat. "Hmm...Shia?...what's wrong?" I sighed tired and confused. "Hey. You're probably the only one who got this group chat call. Tell the rest of the girls the same thing I'm telling you. So…" I looked at the picture. "...Can you come to my house in the morning?"

That morning I told them about the dream and the guy. Laura passed the message on to the rest of them. My sister Teresa admitted that the guy was cute but not her type. I rolled my eyes. _Yeah right you flirt with every boy you meet._ Lola, Laura's girlfriend, picked up the picture I sketched and frowned. "He doesn't look like anyone I know." I nodded in agreement. Madalie sipped her Earl Gray tea quietly in thought.

Finally after thirty minutes of talking Madalie spoke up. "Hey. What if that guy is someone from...well...across the world?" My mind wandered around the mental map of the world I made in my head thinking of where he could be. I remembered how much he looked close to my race and finally got my answer. "He's Japanese. He's from Japan."

Sometime after I had spoke to my sisters I left for college. As I turned the corner down an alley my phone rang. I pulled it out of my backpack and answered it. "Hello?" Teresa's voice came on the speaker. "Hey. It's me. So today is the Japanese National Tea Ceremony. I'm at the grocery store so what kind of tea do you want?" Before I answered I stepped on something with a loud clank. I looked down to see what it was only to be blinded by a bright orange light.

~Hanzo's View~

We were fighting against the Red Team and we were in a heated battle. There was forty Widowmaker snipers and an endless supply of the rest of the team. I was out of arrows after the thirtieth Sombra and my brother Genji was tired his sword resting next to him. I could tell that Solider 76 was ready to call out retreat but Reaper was gaining on him. My guess was we were going to lose the round.

Or so I thought. Suddenly a bright orange light appeared out of the blue and the next thing I knew I'm gawking at a teen standing there shocked. She's a tall girl with wild shoulder length hair pulled up into a low short ponytail. She wore curvy jeans and a loose fitting no sleeve T-shirt. She wore combat boots and she had a backpack on her back. I could tell she was a college student.

All Widowmakers fired at her. She turned saw them and dove for cover behind a giant rock. As they continued firing she looked around for a weapon. She saw a sword from one of the Red Team members. She picked it up and ran to Soldier 76 blocking the bullets that were fired at her. She knelt next to 76 and picked 76's shotgun. She loaded it and walked out in the range of the snipers. She took one shot in all of their heads. She then finished them all off.

Reaper fired some shotgun rounds at her and she blocked them with the sword she picked found a sniper gun and aimed it at Doomfist. She took him and thirty Sombra's out with a single shot through the head. She received twenty bombs fired at her by Junkrat and a hook being tossed at her by Roadhog. She ran to her right firing off more rounds. A Widowmaker that she forgot fired a shot right at her hips but she jumped so high that it hit her knee. She cried out in pain and hobbled behind a rock. Once there she ripped a piece of her shirt off and used it to be a makeshift bandage. She picked up a grenade launcher and fired a grenade at them all. Soon she won this round. I jumped down with Genji and she pointed the shotgun at me and the sword at Genji.

I was shocked to see her up close. Her eyes were steel blue so close to a silver. Her hair was black as well as slightly curly with a purple stripe in her hair. I had an arrow notched in my bow ready to be released and Genji was ready to throw the ninja stars in his hand at her. Her steel blue eyes sent shivers up and down my spine. They were full of confusion but also full of pain sadness and anger.

Genji looked at her in a serious way. "Put. Down. The sword." She glared at him and I thought I saw him shiver. "Put down yours and I'll put down mine." I suddenly got this feeling that I can trust her so I lowered my bow. She looked at me seeing me lower my bow and lowered the shotgun. Genji put away his ninja stars and she dropped the sword. "You are an amazing fighter." She rose an eyebrow at Genji while smirking. McCree walked over smirking his usual cowboy way flirting. "Your one hell of a dancer. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

She shrugged a bit as she blushed a bit. "Eh. My sisters insteaded that I learn how to fight in case I walked into a thug fight." Her tough guy features crumbled into fear and shock. "Oh my god! My sisters! They probably don't know where I am! I was heading to class! And I stepped on something that brought me here! Oh what am I gonna do?!" Tracer put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay luv. We'll get you back to your sisters." She sighed as she hugged Tracer. "Thank you." Soldier 76 stepped forward with Mercy as the girl winced in pain when she slightly moved her leg. "Maybe we should go to the base and get that cleaned up."

Once we were at the base we gave her blanket and something warm to drink. Mercy had finished bandaging her leg and was putting away her medical supplies. She sat on the couch as Winston walked over to her. She looked up at him in shock. "Now then...what is your name?" She cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm...I'm Shianna. Shianna Allen. My nickname is Shia." Tracer chuckled. "You got a cute name there luv." Shia smiled. "Thanks." Winston adjusted his glasses before speaking. "I'm Winston. You are at the Overwatch base." Shia nodded a hello and an acknowledgement. Winston gestured to the rest of the team. "This is Solider 76 Tracer Pharaha Mercy Mei Bastion Zenyatta McCree and the Shimada brothers Genji and Hanzo."

Shia stared at me and Genji but then she smiled and waved at us. She then frowned in thought. "Wait...who were those snipers and other guys?" Winston frowned in anger. "They are our enemies. Their names are Widowmaker Reaper Sombra Junkrat and Roadhog. **They** are not nice." Shia made a face that said no duh and looked around. "So...this is your place?" Winston nodded. "Yes. It's not much but this is home." Shia stood up and Tracer grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go get you a room!"

~Shia's View~

I let Tracer pull me down the hallway of their base. I hobbled along clutching the blanket with my free hand in shock fear and concern. _I'm in a world full of endless war and it looks like there is no end. How am I gonna get home? How will I see my sisters again? When will see my sisters again?_ "Oi Shianna? You okay Luv?" I snapped back to reality and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I'm just…" I looked down. _Just what? Lonely? Sad? Hurt? Not okay? Confused?_ Tracer put her hand on my shoulder which made me look up at her. "It's okay to be homesick dear. I'm usually homesick at times." I smiled a bit. "Thanks."

She lead me to the end of the hall and there was an empty room. She pushed the door open and I stepped through. It was a greyish blackish room with a old rickety bed that needed a bath. Tracer coughed at the dust and smiled. "Well...this is it luv. Sorry if it's not your taste." I chuckled a little when my wandering eyes caught sight of paint cans and paint brushes in a box. "Oh no it's perfect. Thanks Tracer." She smiled and took off her goggles. "Lena." I rose an eyebrow confused. "My real name is Lena Oxton. Just to let you know." I chuckled. "You can call Shia. Or Shi if you wish." We both chuckled. Soon she left which allowed me to think aloud in private.

I walked out of the room and to the broom closet. I pulled out a bandana that was in my backpack and tied it around the lower half of my face. I began sweeping the floors until I got the trash off the floor. I then got water from the bathroom in hall and dumped it on the floor. With the mop I cleaned up the dust. When I stopped to take a break I heard squeaking. I saw a mama mouse with her babies in a corner trying to get around the water on the floor. I picked up the dust pan and used it to pick them up. I opened the window and gently dropped them in a bush outside. I continued my work until I couldn't find the duster. I was in the broom closet looking until something startled me.

I heard something land right behind me. I kicked up the broom with my foot caught it and got ready to start kicking ass. Genji held his hands up in surrender. I dropped the broom slightly chuckling to myself. "Sorry. I grew up in a neighborhood full of thugs and twitchers. So yeah I gotta be prepared for jumpers." He chuckled smiling though it hard to tell through his face mask. "It's alright. I was trained by monks in Nepal." There was a moment of silence until he noticed my dirty clothes. "What are you doing?" I smiled reached in the closet pulled out the duster and walked to my room. "Cleaning." He walked over kicking up the broom with his foot and stood in the doorway. "Can I help? I'm rather bored."

We spent the whole afternoon cleaning my room. We took a break and we talked about each other. We had some similarities: we both fear needles, we both are Japanese and we love Ramen. Genji talked nonstop about his brother Hanzo. While he talked I thought about my sisters. _They must be really worried about me. I was gone the whole day. And today is the only day my sisters don't have work or school. And I missed it._ I felt tears sting my eyes. I tried to hide them by looking at the ground. I shuffled my foot around a bit until Genji stood up and left. He said something about dinner. I laid back on the bed and cried quiet tears. _I miss my sisters._

~Teresa's view~

I called Shia's phone the 116th time. It rang then went straight to her voice mail. I sighed tired and irritated. I was sitting in my yellow Camaro waiting for my sister Roll and Rosie to come back to the car. It's been a few hours since Shia went missing. We were searching for her three hours after her school bell went off. I called her while my sisters searched her in her favorite places in the block. I got no answer every time I called her.

I saw Laura ride up to me on her onyx black and orchid purple motorcycle. Lola her girlfriend hopped off the bike and walked up to my car. She popped her head in the window and extended her hand out to me. In her hand was Shia's phone. I took the phone seeing it was still on. I typed in her password and looked at her texts. Nothing there was out of the ordinary. I sighed trying to fight back tears. Lola came around the car and was patting my shoulder through the driver's window. My phone rang and I picked it up. "Shia!?" Roll's voice came on. "It's Roll. Listen. I found something." I felt my hopes lower a bit but they stayed hopeful.

We met up at Roll's area. She walked out of the alley carrying a large broken device. I stepped out of my car pulled out my emergency flashlight and turned it on. The device was the size of a dinner plate or bigger and it had a orange light bulb. Roll set it on the lid of her Inferno Red Mustang and walked around to the trunk. Kara picked up a stick and poked it. It buzzed sent sparks here and there then died down. Roll came back carrying her emergency tool box.

She pulled out a wrench and opened the bottom. Roll poked around until she looked up at me. "Teresa. I came to my conclusion. This is a teleporter." Lola then spoke up. "I was right near this alley when I found Shia's phone." Roll nodded. "That's probably because Shia came down this alley stepped on this thing and got teleported." Madalie spoke up this time. "But where did she get teleported to?" Roll looked up. She shrugged. "I don't know. I need to dismantle this thing and make it work for us. Until then…" Roll sighed. "...I'm afraid where Shia went to is a mystery."

~Genji's View~

I laid in my bed trying to sleep but it was kinda hard to. Shia wasn't at dinner and she didn't come out when I came to talk to her. I'm worried for her a little bit. That and I got deja vu when I was talking to her earlier. I felt like I seen her somewhere but I just met her. I rolled over on my side stroking my pet cat Checkers fur. He purred as I stroked his back. _She's just probably homesick. Maybe I should give her some room._

Some time later I heard my door open slowly. I turned to see Hanzo walking in carrying a blanket and a pillow. "Hello brother. Can't sleep?" He nodded as he placed the pillow on my bed then wiggled in my bed next to me. Soba my dragon nuzzled my back to let me know that he's there and fell asleep with Checkers in his bed. Hanzo laid on his back staring at the ceiling while I laid on my side facing away from him. "Genji. About Shia. What do you think of her?" I frowned thinking a little bit then answered him. "I think she's nice. Clever strong excellent fighter and very cheeky." Hanzo chuckled as he elbowed me.

Some time later we both fell asleep. Somewhere around eight o'clock I felt something furry and fluffy against my cheek. I thought it was Checkers so I reached out to pet him. As my hand touched him I felt smooth skin not fur. I sleepily opened my eyes to see what I was feeling only to see a bare back. I felt my cheeks heat up in shock and embarrassment. I slowly got up on my elbows and looked to see who the person is. Something yellowish gold was blocking the way so I couldn't tell. I noticed Hanzo sleeping carefree so I reached over the person quietly and poked his cheek.

He stirred and looked my way sleepily. Before he spoke I shushed him gently and pointed to the person. He looked and went red. I nodded in agreement. I spoke to him in whisper. "Can you tell who the person is?" He looked then shook his head no. I noticed that the person had wings on their back. Big long gold colored wings. I looked at Hanzo and spoke in a whisper again. "Hanzo! This person has wings!" He nodded in shock. I gently touched one of the wings and they shivered then moved aside to reveal Shia.

I was past shocked. I was awed. She looked so peaceful and so sincere. _How did she get wings? This is amazing._ She rolled over on her back a blanket covering her chest. Her wings wrapped around her body and it looks like they were giving her warmth. They seem pretty comfortable and real warm. I reached out and felt her left wing. I was right. It was really warm, a comfortable warm. Shia rolled over on her back her wings outstretched behind her. I held my breath until I caught notice in the tear stains on her cheeks. She had been crying.

Both me and Hanzo laid-technically I laid and Hanzo sat-there while she slept. She rolled over facing Hanzo her back facing me. All of a sudden her wings began glowing and they disappeared. After the glowing deceased all that was left was a birth mark of a pair of wings. I looked at Hanzo who made ridiculous hand mentions. As I stared at him wondering if he had lost his mind I figured out that he was asking me something with his hands. He asked where did her wings go. I shrugged in my answer. Hanzo made a mention that said he hoped Shia won't wake up. I nodded in agreement hoping the same thing. Then as if right on cue she woke up.

~Shia's View~

If you're wondering how I got in Genji's bed it's simple. My new room has no air conditioning so I got up wandering to see who has a cooler room then mine. I wandered into Genji's room finding it is **very** cool. So I slipped under the blankets and snuggled between the two boys. As a result that's how I got in his room. And probably how I'm going to explain it to them. I sleepily shifted my arm to my left not wanting to move or wake up from this nice warm comfortable bed. I heard panicked whispering and soft hushing. I opened my left eye seeing Genji making shush mentions to someone. I closed my left eye then opened my right eye to see Hanzo making panicked mention with his hands and face. If I weren't so sleepy I would have laughed my ass off. I sighed realizing that I needed to get up for the day so I slowly sat up on my knees.

I sat there dawdling trying to wake up. I could make out the Shimada brothers quiet breathing and Genji mumbling something in Japanese. My mouth felt dry as I smacked my lips trying to rid the dryness. I opened my eyes turning to sit on my butt. I looked to my right then my left. Both Hanzo and Genji sat there looking terrified and scared. "Oh...morning boys…" I snuggled back into the blankets trying to go back to sleep but I was awake. Then I remembered I wasn't wearing anything.

I bolted up covering my bare chest with the blankets. Genji shouted something in Japanese as he fell off the bed while Hanzo stumbled backwards in embarrassment and shock. I looked around the bed looking for my nightshirt-actually it's more the shirt I was wearing yesterday-feeling my face heat up. I stuttered a little bit before answering. "Um...hey guys...you seen where my shirt went to?..." Genji looked to his right then his left while Hanzo shook his head. I didn't take notice in the fact that the boys both had no pants. Well for Genji's case no armour.

I flustered a bit trying to hide my embarrassment. Genji instantly saw my reason to look away and covered himself with a blanket. Hanzo tied a bathrobe around himself and stood up. I caught sight of my shirt but it was right near Hanzo's left leg. "Erm...uh Hanzo?...my T-Shirt is right by you on your left." He saw it swooped down picking it up and handed it to me. I slipped it on trying to not look at the boys in the eyes. I heard Genji stand up and walk to his clothes drawer. I slipped out of the bed and began to walk to my temporary room. I looked at the boys as they looked at each other guilty looks crossing their faces. "Um...it never happened right?" Both boys nodded looking glad. "Right...so uh...see ya at breakfast..." I made a mad dash to my room.

I walked out of my room after I heard the boys go down the hall. I quietly snuck into the bathroom taking a quick warm shower. I scrubbed off the dirt and the soot. I rinsed off all the caked blood around my knee trying to not undo the bandage. I stepped out just in time to see Mercy walk in. I covered myself with the towel and stood by her as she brushed her wild blonde hair. I pulled down the towel wrapped around my head and brushed out my hair. I then pulled it up into a low ponytail. I reached into my makeup bag and pulled out my black eyeliner. I lined it until they were even on both eyelids. I put it away and reached into my bag to pull out my Morning Emergency Kit. As I opened it I remembered I had someone staring. I turned to see Mercy staring at me.

I sighed and pulled a Kit Kat bar. I handed it to her then pulled out a Hershey chocolate bar for myself. "Why do you have candy in your bag?" I took notice in the German in her voice. "Some mornings back at home I'd wake up feeling like shit or I'd have a fight with one of my sisters so I'd eat a piece candy before school to cheer me up. Sometimes I'd cook myself a batch of cookies and keep it in my bag." She smiled as she finished her Kit Kat. "Well I feel better already." I flashed a smiled at her as I pulled out my Emergency Toothbrush. I squeezed some toothpaste on the toothbrush and brushed my teeth. After I rinsed and brushed my tongue Mercy spoke up. "You're going to need a battlefield name."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean?" She was leaning against the bathroom doorway smiling in thought. "Exactly what I mean. I'll give you an example." She smiled almost like she's bragging. "My real name is Doctor Angela Ziegler. Mercy is my battlefield name." I nodded listening. "Fareeha is Pharha on the battlefield. Soldier 76's real name is Jack Morrison." I nodded again absentmindedly. "So do you have one?" I frowned in thought as I thought over all the names I was called in the past few years. _Hmm...I wonder if...Hmm...haven't used that one in years…_ I looked at Mercy determined and serious. "I got one." She nodded as if to tell me to continue. "Call me Hunter."

I walked out with Mercy to breakfast. Mercy loaned me some of her clothes ones that she doesn't want anymore. I wore a pair of jeans ripped at the knees and a little bit above the left knee. I wore a loose T-Shirt tied up short on the left with a tank top underneath. I was a little glad that she loaned me some underwear in my hip size. As I walked out I watched the faces on Genji's and Hanzo's faces slowly formed into shock. I giggled at 76 as he distractedly dropped some pancakes into his lap. Mercy and I chuckled a little. I did her makeup and she put my hair up higher. I gotta admit we look awesome!

Mercy giggled a bit as she waved at 76. "Hi Jack." He blinked once and waved back. "Hey Angela. You look nice." She smiled brighter as she chuckled. "Thanks! Hunter helped me with my makeup." Everyone looked confused. I decided to speak up. "I'm...Hunter. It's going to be my battlefield name." Pharaha stood up and patted my back. "I like it. Keep using it." I nodded in acknowledgment. Winston stepped forward smiling at me proudly. "Since we had agreed on a nickname how about we test your abilities later?" I nodded feeling better and it's not a sugar rush.

After three short stacks of pancakes made by Lena herself I met up with Winston in the training area. I waved to him accidently burping in his face. I apologised while chuckling. He chuckled as well while forgiving me. He pointed to a practice dummy. "Show me your hand-to-hand combat. Then we will work our way from there." I nodded and ran right at the dummy. I started with Karate then used Kung Fu. After that I used boxing then I used jiu jitsu. I backed up then came back at the dummy using Mix Martial Arts. Finally I sent a flying head kick at the dummy causing it's head to fall off. I landed on my feet panting slightly.

Winston rose his eyebrows almost impressed. "Martial Artist...impressive…" He pointed at some targets. "Show me your weapons." I sighed slightly but I was willing to continue. I pulled out my Glock 17 aimed and fired at one of them. I then pulled out my shotgun and fired at another one. I held up some of my knives and threw them at a third one. I sighed as I pulled out a pistol and fired at the first one. Then I pulled out my 1711 pistol and fired again. I paused looking at Winston. He nodded impressed. "Good. Do you have anything else that we should know about?" I frowned in thought then nodded. I frowned in concentration as I felt the same warmth I always feel on my back every night. My wings opened up and spreaded out past my arms. I watched as Winston stared in shock and awe. I lifted myself off the ground and hovered above the ground for a few minutes. After a while I soared around low enough for me to hear Winston. I landed in front of him smiling.

He stuttered a bit before speaking. "Um, impressive, so...anything else?" I nodded as my thought of my wings slowly disapearing into my back. I closed my eyes and imagined myself turning into my half cat form. I felt my skin tingle as I felt my ears slowly pop out from the top of my head. My claws slowly stretched out from the tips of my fingers. My tail slipped out from in my pants. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Winston staring in awe. I smirked a bit at him feeling my feline teeth as I ran my tongue over them. "Your...you're a shapeshifter?..." I smiled a bit while chuckling. "Nah. More like mutant shapeshifter." I imagined myself as a normal person and felt my ears tail and claws disappear. I yawned and turned to walk off. "If that's all then I'm going to go take a small cat nap." He nodded and smiled. "Very well. You rest well. We'll see you at lunch." I felt my heart droop in sorrow as I walked off. _Yeah...see ya...God I miss my sisters…_

~Three weeks later…~

~Teresa's View~

I stared at the plate of curry Sally placed in front of me. I didn't feel like eating. I picked up the plate and walked outside. I set it down in front of my dog JoJo. I watched as he scarfed it down. _It's been three weeks since Shia's disappearance. Where could she be? If she left the state she would have a reason for it. Hell she would have called us some time ago._ I heard my dog whine a bit and I looked down to see him worried for me. I petted his head then walked inside.

I sat on the couch feeling sad. _Where could she be?_ I heard quickened fast footfalls and I looked to see Roll running in with the Teleporter. And she looked very happy. "What's up?" She smiled at me with long dark circles under her eyes. "I think I know where Shia went." I hurried over to her. "Where did she go?" Roll pulled out her computer and booted it up. "My theory is that she went to another world like ours but different. I examined it and to my shock it's basically our world but more futuristic and it's war torn. And it's crazy. There is a small band of heroes and a big band of bad guys. Bad guys want to take over that world and the good guys are there to stop them. My guess is that she's right there." I nodded listening. "I see. So if she's there how will we get her out of there?" Roll shrugged. "I don't know. She might have to step on a teleporter for that to happen." I nodded once more. A thought crossed my mind. "What if...we teleport there?" Roll smiled nodding. "That can work." I pulled out my phone and typed a text to my sisters in the group chat. Roll's phone buzzed and she pulled it and read what it said. It said: Gather your things girls. We're going on a trip.

~Shia's View~

~Three days later…~

I fired at all the snipers like there was no tomorrow. I pulled out some shotguns that 76 loaned me and fired some rounds off. I fired a shot at a running by Sombra. After that I used a karate chop at a passing by Reaper. I didn't notice a Reaper behind me.

He fired a shot into my leg the one that had a hurt knee. I cried out in pain cursing a few times or so. Reaper fired three more rounds into my right thigh and I cursed louder. "Hmm...I wonder if I can eat your soul?..." I smirked wincing as I tried to drag myself away from him. "Sorry to ruin your appetite but I think you might want to place a hold on the dinner plans." I used the strength I had left in my right leg and kicked him right in his balls.

He doubled over crying out in pain. I clenched a handful of dirt in my left hand and tossed it in his eyes. He cried in pain and shouted some cuss words. I hobbled up on my feet and hobbled away from him. I heard shouting and gunfire a few feet in front of me and I saw Lucio get fired in his right hip. I stood there thinking of what to do. Two Reapers gained up on me and Lucio was losing blood fast. I hobbled my way to him as fast as I could. I picked up a bow then an arrow. I notched it aimed at who was attacking Lucio and fired. It hit the shooter right in the eye killing him quickly. I picked up his Sonic Amplifier and used it to send the Reapers back thirty miles. After that I found two arrows and used them to kill the Reapers quickly.

No more bad guys came at us anymore so I set down the bow and walked over to Lucio. I picked him up and ran into a large cave in the desert. He was losing conscious and blood fast. I patted his cheek talking to him in Portgeuses. "Hey Lucio. Stay awake okay?" He tiredly looked at me mumbling something in Portgeuses. "Keep talking to me okay?" He murmured something about being sleepy and nearly drifted off. I patted his cheek again as I tore open his shirt. I took a peek at his wound.

It was big and bleeding like crazy. I saw the bullet clearly visible in his flesh. "Um...okay Lucio...I need you to count to thirty and backwards can you do that for me?" He murmured a yes and began counting to thirty. I stuck my first finger in the wound and wiggled it around until I felt the bullet touch my finger. I then pulled out my first finger reached in with my finger and thumb and pulled out the bullet. I heard Lucio grunt in pain but he still kept counting backward to one. I patted his cheek mostly to apologise and mostly to sympathies.

I tore apart my T-Shirt-my old one not the one Angela loaned me-and used it to mop up all the blood on him. I noticed Lucio was drifting off so I patted his cheek again. He murmured something about being sleepy but I was busy helping him stay alive. Soon I had finished bandaging his wound. Lucio's eyes were glued open though he would close them now and then. I sat next to him cradling his head that was resting on my shoulder. He murmured something in Portegueses, that I was able to understand, that he wasn't tired. I whispered softly in his ear that he need to rest. His eyes drifted shut and I heard a soft sigh escape his lips. I rested my head against the cave wall watching the sun dip low i the East. _Tomorrow I will go look for help._

~Meanwhile...~

~76's View~

We looked everywhere around the base and the battlefield. Lucio and Hunter were no where to be seen and we did not give up. We searched high and low I called some help on the other side of us but they had seen no body. We refused to give up. At the base Winston had asked Athena to look for Shia and Lucio. Athena told us that there was not a single sighting of them.

I sat in my office trying to map out where we had last saw them with the help of Athena. We tried so many times but there was nothing at all. I was about to give up until Athena told me she spotted intruders. I ran out to see who it is only come face to face with the barrel of a shotgun. A tall sandy brown haired girl with a cowboy hat a brown jacket and brown short stood there with the shot gun aimed at me. "Where. Is. Our sister?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
